Level
In 9Dragons, the strength of a character can be measured by their level. 9Dragons has a unique level system, where it is divided into 20 tiers, and each tier has 12 Chengs (sublevels). Whenever you reach a new level, you will receive 4 chi points and 1 mastery point (at tier it's 6 chi points and 3 masteries), and will have your HP and VE fully restored. These levels also have a numerical value. If a player is asked what their level is, any of the following is considered an acceptable answer: 75, SM, SM3, Sun and Moon, Sun and Moon 3, Level 75. Normal convention follows mostly, that a player will respond via "SM3". Chi Breathing ::Please see Chi Breathing Level List Level (Range) (Abbreviation) *None (0) (None) *Losing Self (1-12) (LS) *Gathering Chi (13-24) (GC) *Opening Chi (25-36) (OC) Note: You choose a '[[Role|'role]]' at OC1' *Revolving Chakra (37-48) (RC) *Raising Light (49-60) (RL) Note: You can '[[Role change|'change your role]]' until you undergo Chi Breathing at RL12.' *Five Dragons (61-72) (FD) Note: Level 72 (FD 12) is the minimum level requirement for wearing Mansion of Silver Coins (White) and Wild Tower (Black) clothing. *Sun and Moon (73-84) (SM)' Note: minimum level to become a master and take on a maximum of 3 disciples.' *Golden Blossoms (85-96) (GB) Note: at lvl 90 (GB6) you can wear the Mansion of silver coins (white) and Wild Tower (black) Vagabond sets. *Elemental Crown (97-108) (EC) Note: Chapter 4 Road to The Dragon '[[Quests|'Quests]]' appear at EC3 and are concluded at EC6. You can upgrade to 2nd role at EC6 and at EC 8 you can wear 2nd role clothing.' *Floral Crown (109-120) (FC) *Crimson Snake (121-132) (CS) Note: Level 123 (CS 3) is the level of the lowest level mob in the map North Sea Icy Palace. At lvl 126 (CS6) you can wear the Mansion of gold coins (black) and Beast Tower (white) Vagabond sets. *Golden Lotus (133-144) (GL) Note: At lvl 138 (GL6) you can wear the School of Rising Sun (all clans) Vagabond sets. *Humble Master (145-156) (HM) *Little Master (157-168) (LM) Note: It is said that at lvl 160 (LM4) you can join an Advanced clan, but they have not yet been implemented. *Hermit (169-180) (H) Note: At lvl 172(H4) you can wear the Hermit Vagabond sets. *Projected Soul (181-192) (PS) *Dissolved Body (193-204) (DB) Note: Former level cap was level 200 (DB 8) as of Version 140 *Immortal (205-216) (I) Note: For some time the level cap was level 216 (I 12) on official servers *Heaven's Gate (217-228) (HG) *Heavenly Immortal (229-240) (HI) Note: HI12 was the level cap until recently. *Immortal Spirit (241-252) (IS) Note: The new level cap is available only on 9Dragons Awaken, and currently nobody 'has reached IS12 so far. ' For a help guide to achieving the Cheng One of Sun and Moon(Level 73) please visit this guide, http://9dragons.wikia.com/wiki/How_to_level_up Monster Levels All monsters have a level, and your ability to fight them is determined by the proximity of your and the monster's levels. If your level is within 2 levels of the monster's, then you will not be at a disadvantage. If your level is 3 or more greater than the monster's, you will have a significant advantage, and you will have a disadvantage if your level is more than 3 levels less than that of the monster. A monster 5 or more levels above you is very dangerous; you should try to avoid them whenever possible. You can determine a monster's level by the colour font his name is displayed in. Light and Dark Orange, despite being the same colour, are considered different colours because Dark Orange mobs are much more powerful than Light Orange mobs. Dark Orange mobs are much more likely to inflict Wounds, and are much harder to fight. '''TIP: '''So when you think grinding orange or red mobs after looking at this chart is going to be a benefit, look again. Although you get a ten percent increase in experience you're going to find that most of your time is going to be spent meditating. So is that extra 10% exp really worth it? In the long run you're going to gain far more experience in half an hour fighting green mobs than you are fighting against orange mobs. (unless of course you have really good healing powers or someone else healing you while you fight higher monsters but even then you have to consider that these monsters have higher defence and take even longer to kill) Category:How to Play Category:Guide to leveling up